Songs of the Heart
by UnwrittenPages
Summary: "You knew the song to my heart and was able to sing it back to me,now you're gone." - Disaster falls on Macy changing her and the people around her. One misunderstanding can change how Nick sees her, for good. JONAS story.
1. Chapter 1: Rush Together

**Chapter 1: Rush together**

"_They grew up in the same old town__  
__Never knowing the other was around"_

"_So that's how the__story__goes so far__  
__I'll tell you the rest, but now__  
__I'm tired"_

"_A situation where I can't sing__  
__But I hate the vagrant life"_

"_Together playing the same instrument__  
__That you still can't hear at all.__"_

After rows and rows of screaming crazed fans, night after night, you would think one would be happy to be back home but you couldn't be more wrong. Because home contained the most crazed, most fanatic, loudest number one JONAS fan out of them all, Macy Misa. Don't get me wrong I'm sure the girl is great, Stella constantly tells me how amazing she is and that we just need to give her a chance. But it's so hard to give someone a chance when you are on a constant guard around them.

"Home sweet home." Joe said relieved

"As much as I love tour, I'm actually glad that school is soon." Kevin stated much to our shock.

"You know he is right, it's going to be nice seeing familiar faces." Joe said.

"Thinking about Stella there bro?" Kevin joked.

"_No_, I was thinking about the teachers, the other students…_and her_." He said the last bit in a mutter but we all understood him.

"What about you Nick excited to be back home?" Kevin asked

"Haven't decided yet." I replied.

The inevitable happened this morning, school started. Kevin and Joe were beyond ecstatic to be back leaving me in confusion. But they were right about being back to see familiar faces, however only one could scare me half to death for all we know she could be the death of me. Weirdly enough I haven't seen her the whole morning even Stella didn't know where she was. As horrible as this may sound, I was relieved. Morning in school was peaceful for once and wasn't disturbed with Macy hurting me or my brothers.

When homeroom started, I realized that karma had funny ways because Macy Misa was in my homeroom class, apparently she was running late for some random reason that can only happen to Macy, she just rambled on and apologized on and on till the teacher stopped her. Macy gave her a sheepish smile before walking over to a seat which of course coincidentally was next to mine.

"Hi Nick of Jonas, how was your summer? How was the summer tour? I was so depressed when I couldn't go but I got all the updates from all the other fans I heard it was great…"

Her rambling talk went on for what seemed like eternity all about JONAS, obviously. Aren't people supposed to breathe to live? How she is managing baffles me. I stared at the clock waiting for the hand to strike 9 for the bell to ring. 3, 2, 1, _bring_. I sighed in relief before picking my things up and leaving. Only when I walked out of the door I forgot that Macy was talking to me and I just abruptly left her, but hey, she'll be fine right? I mean she can't stay mad at one of her idols right? …. right?

The day ended without any injuries from Macy to my relief that is. But just because this day didn't hold any injuries doesn't mean the other days wouldn't and somehow now I dreaded going into school. It's a wonder how my brothers can put up with her and how _they_ managed to get her…_normal_ as I am stuck with her crazed fan state. Joe says I judge people too quickly but I'd like to beg to differ, I just like to make friends with people without any severe injuries involved in the process.

After a week of school everything seemed to be normal. As a plan I decided to minimize my encounters with Macy because to my logic not seeing her much means not many injuries also means that I'm not bluntly telling her to go away so I don't hurt her and she doesn't get to hurt one of her idols therefore it's a win-win situation. At least that's what I like to think.

However you see, after the weekend something odd happened, Macy was gone. I thought maybe she was avoiding me because she finally understood what I was doing. So due to my unbearable guilt I went over to her house to apologize. I knocked on her door pristine white door waiting for somebody to open it. When the door opened I saw something I thought I would never see; I saw Macy looking _weak_. She had bags under her red eyes, she looked thinner and her skin was pale. Did I really hurt her _that_ much? The sight of her did not help my guilt. I explained to her about the past week and apologized at the end. You see I was expecting a nice forgiven speech and a smile from her but one shouldn't jump to conclusions too quickly.

"Listen Nick, I'm not dumb I knew what you were doing from day one but I couldn't care less. Not everything that happens to me revolves around you. The fact that you think that makes you a pompous jack ass. You may not know this but I am more than _just_ a fan. So if you don't mind I'd like you to leave, _now_." Macy said angrily.

Her eyes were clouded with tears but I could see the raw rage in her eyes that pierced right through me. Hearing her words stung and I'm pretty sure my ego has hit rock bottom as for my guilt, it has reached its highest point. She slammed the door on me and I was left speechless staring at her blank white door. Everything happened so fast that I didn't understand what just happened.

"_Rush together__  
__To find each other__  
__Now it's too late"_

"_So what do you say__  
__So what do you say__  
__Can we turn this clock back"_

_**-Song by Quietdrive**_

* * *

**An: First chapter of my new story hope you liked it. I do not own JONAS or the song or characters x**


	2. Chapter 2: Yesterday

**Chapter 2: Yesterday**

"_I just can't believe you're gone__  
__Still waitin' for mornin' to come__  
__When I see if the sun will rise__  
__In the way that you're by my side_

_When we had so much in store__  
__Tell me what is it I'm reaching for__  
__When we're through building memories__  
__I'll hold yesterday in my heart, in my heart"_

Once I slammed the door the tears were out of my control. I slid myself onto the floor and held onto my chest tightly to try to stop the vigorous shaking. I hated myself for being so weak, I hated myself for being so stupid most of all I hated myself for letting _it_ happen. My sobering cries must've been heard through the hallways because my brother walked through and put hold me in his arms. It only made my cries harder and the pain stronger knowing that no one is able to see me through his arms.

"Macy-Belle I'm here, its okay." He whispered.

I shook my head in his arms crying out 'no' over and over again. I could hear footsteps coming towards me and stopping at a good distance, my family by now was probably surrounding me after hearing my screams.

"Harrison, bring her up to her room please." My mother said gently

"Sure."

Harrison carried me bridal style up the stairs and to my room. He placed me on my bed with the covers over my head. The tears have not stopped nor have they lessen. They just kept coming and I couldn't stop it which made me angrier resulting to me crying even more. My heart was shattering in a painfully slow pace. With every bright memory of him I had broke my heart just that much more and it hurt, so much. I closed my eyes praying for an escape from all of this even for just a little while…

_It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was shining bright and the smell of the fresh breeze tickled our skins lightly as the grass danced on our bodies. We laid there staring at the white clouds that joyfully floated around the bright blue sky. __**Splash**__. The sensation of cold water splashed all over me woke me up from my day dream daze state. _

"_Toby!" I screamed. _

"_Oh, didn't see you there Mace." He said sarcastically. _

"_Very funny." _

"_Come on, you should come in the water is great!" He said enthusiastically _

"_Fine." I gave in. _

_I jumped into the cold water feeling so alive. When I got out Toby was gone and I looked around for him. He jumped from behind and dunked me down under the water. He pulled me out placing me in his embrace. _

"_Saved your life, you owe me one." He said playfully. _

"_I wouldn't need saving if you didn't try to drown me." I told him._

"_Or if you were a better swimmer." He joked. _

_The night fell quickly and we were sitting around a fire roasting marshmallows. He gave me his jacket for warmth as we sat under the stars in each other arms. _

"_Look a shooting star, make a wish." I said._

"_I wish for days like this to last forever. Days where I am just with you." He whispered making me smile— _

_**CRASH**_

"_No! Somebody help please! Please! Help!" I cried._

"_Ma'am please move out of the way." A paramedic said._

"_Please, please help him please." I begged._

_I watched them work on his lifeless body that was lying a blood of pool. It killed me to watch him look so…cold. _

"_Toby!" I cried out. _

"_Toby! Please wake up! Please! Don't do this! Not now!" I screamed._

_I ran towards him but a paramedic pulled me back. I tried to struggle out his arms but he was too strong and I was too weak. I couldn't reach Toby, instead I was left in the sidelines watching helplessly as they moved his body away. _

"_TOBY!" I yelled._

I jolted up awake in my dark room in cold sweat. I could feel myself shaking all over again and the tears rolling down my cheeks again. I wiped them away and looked out at the window staring at the big bright moon. Hoping to find sanctuary from all of this.

"We have to do something." My mom said.

I could hear my parents and brothers having a conversation outside of my room. I walked over to the door and leaned in to listen to it.

"She's been getting nonstop nightmares, screaming and kicking in her sleep. Waking up in tears and sweat. It kills a mother to see her daughter like that." Mom's voice cracked.

"I know Jane but what are we supposed to do? You think I can stand seeing Macy like this after what happened to Toby and what it did to her? They were in love for 14 years for crying out loud!" Dad said.

"Then do something about it Derek, just do anything please." Mom begged.

"Dad, I think we should get Macy some help." Kyle suggested.

"Like a shrink? Macy is not crazy Kyle." Harrison argued.

"I know but we have no other choice, this might get out of hand." Kyle said.

"He has a point Harrison."

"Not you too Eric." Harrison said.

"What? If this is the only thing that could help her then fine we should take her to one." Eric said.

"So dad, send Macy to a shrink?"

"Fine we'll do that Evan."

* * *

I couldn't believe my family was going to send me to see a shrink. I mean I know I'm depressed and a mess but that is understandable right? I mean my best friend and my love just died in front of me 2 days ago but I'm not crazy.

"So Macy tell me about your family." Dr. James said.

"Well, I have 4 brothers, Harrison is the oldest, Kyle is second oldest, and Evan and Eric are twins. I am the youngest out of the 5 children. My parents are Jane and Derek Misa. What else is there to say?" I said nonchalantly

"Hmm, who's Toby Phelps?"

Her words struck in my heart, stopping my world for a moment. I looked at the floor blankly trying to bring myself back but my mind and my heart were at two different places.

"Macy?" She called.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"Who's Toby Phelps?"

"He was my neighbor." I said.

"Just a neighbor?" She asked.

I didn't understand what she was trying to do because she knew who exactly who Toby Phelps was and who he was to me. She knew my situation, so why was she asking me these questions?

"No not just a neighbor. He was…something different to me. I'm sorry but why should I tell you this? You are a complete stranger to me. What makes you think I'll tell you something I won't even tell my parents?" I asked.

"Because Macy, sometimes a stranger is better to talk to than anyone else." She said.

I stared at her looking at her like as if she has gone nuts. But she just sat there indifferent with the same features on her face. I sighed in defeat.

"Well?" She asked.

"Toby was a neighbor of 14 years that I fell in love with since I was 8. I mean 8 years old, at that age who knew what love was? At 8 all that you would worry about is if you missed Saturday morning cartoons! But here I was in love with my best friend." I said.

"Did he love you back?" she asked.

"Yes he did, which is what made things all the better. He loved me with all his heart and not a day would go by without him telling me that." I told her.

"That's nice. What happened to him?" She asked.

"He died."

"How?"

"In a car accident."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know."

"_Heaven knows what the future holds__  
__Or least where the story goes__  
__But I never believed until now"_

"_I thought our days would last forever__  
__But it wasn't our destiny__  
__'Cause in my mind we had so much time__  
__But I was so wrong"_

_"They can take the future that we'll never know__  
__They can take the places that we said we will go__  
__All the broken dreams take everything__  
__Just take it away but they can never have yesterday"_

_**Song by Leona Lewis**_

_

* * *

_**AN: Chapter 2, hope you guys liked it. Review please x**


	3. Chapter 3: Boston

**Chapter 3: Boston **

"_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...__  
__Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,__  
__This world you must've crossed."_

It's been 2 weeks since the strange encounter with Macy and she hasn't been in school at all. I tried asking Stella what was going on but even she didn't know where Macy was or what happened to her. Which worried her to a great extent that she even stopped talking for a day and just stared at her phone praying that every text she got and every call she got were from Macy but sometimes we just don't get what we want. I'll admit it was getting a bit lonely without her.

"Guys…" Kevin said.

"What Kev?" Joe asked.

"Look." He said.

We all looked behind us to see Macy walking down the hallways with a gentle smile plastered on her face, greeting everyone she passed by. Out of all I can safely say I was the one most shocked because 2 weeks ago the girl was a wreck and now she's walking down the hallway with a _smile_ on her face!

"Macy!" Stella screamed.

"Hi Stell." She said sweetly.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick! I think I've lost weight from it!" Stella rambled.

"Calm down Stell, I was at my grans, she was sick. It was a last minute thing for all of us." Macy explained.

"Oh my God, is she okay?" Stella asked worried.

"She uhm, sadly passed away a few days ago." Macy said.

"Dear God, I'm so sorry Mace." Stella said.

"its fine, I didn't know her very well to begin with."

I like to pride myself to think that I am observant and right now I can tell that there was something different about Macy. I had this feeling in the back of my head that is quietly screaming at me telling me that she was lying and worst of all her smile seems faltered. It seemed weaker than it was before. Just looking at her I could tell she was a walking time bomb. The bell rang cueing us to leave to our assigned classes and whilst Macy was walking away I grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure you're okay Mace?" I asked.

"Of course I am Nick." She said smiling at me.

"Positive?"

"Nick you're just being silly. I'm fine. Plus I'm not obliged to tell you anything anyways."

That hurt. How was she able to say such harsh words with such an angelic smile? It terrified me thinking that she is capable of such vindictive feelings. Once again this girl was able to leave me standing there speechless like a fool.

"Hey Nick, you alright man?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've got to go I have English." I said.

I couldn't pay attention during English at all. All I could think about was Macy. What was wrong with her? Was she telling the truth? Why does she seem so different? Why couldn't I get her out of my mind? I stressed myself pondering over these thoughts. It felt uncomfortably being the one that didn't understand what was going on. I usually know all the answers, I was the smart one in the group for crying out loud! So how come I couldn't decipher what seemed to be the world's greatest puzzle, Macy?

"Argghh." I groaned.

"Something wrong Mr. Lucas?" Mrs. McCarthy asked.

"Oh, sorry nothing."

Obviously that couldn't been more embarrassing. I sank myself down to my desk as the quiet laughter of my classmates filled the room. In my defense I was just so confused about everything…well just Macy. I looked over to my left to see her in the same position she was half an hour ago. She wasn't even a bit indifferent by my abrupt scream of confusion. She was leaning her head on her hand doodling away on her notebook. She looked so distance, so out of this world. I had the urge to grab onto her to keep her down for some odd reason but one embarrassing outburst is enough for know.

"_Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across__  
__An open field,__  
__When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry__  
__When they see you"_

That afternoon while walking past the field I saw Macy sitting on the bleachers looking out at the distance. From this light she looked beautiful. The wind played with her brown hair gracefully, the sunlight enhanced her skin tone and her features seemed so soft at that moment. It was hard to look away basically impossible. I walked over to her and sat myself down, I found it a good sign that she hasn't snapped at me or told me to go away.

"Don't you ever wish you could just runaway?" Macy said casually.

"Sometimes." I replied.

"When?" She asked.

"When I'm stressed at home about music and the band."

"Have you ever ran away?"

"Yes. I was 14."

"Where'd you go?"

"I went to the park."

"How'd you feel?"

"I felt lonely."

"What'd you do after that?"

"I got back home."

"Were your family worried?"

"They thought I was taking a long break so I was given a lecture."

"Sorry to hear that."

We sat there in a comfortable silence just watching the sun go down over the field. I watched over my side and saw her eyes glistening due to the tears in her eyes. I could hear her sniffing but I let it go. Instead I quietly held onto her hand for support. Her tiny soft hands squeezed my hand for a little while to keep. The feeling of her hands shaking made her seem so vulnerable and I had the desire to protect her.

"_I think that I'm just tired__  
__I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...__  
__I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset"_

"I think I just need to start over." She whispered.

"I think so too." I responded randomly.

"I should get going, it's getting dark. My parents would be worried."

"Want a lift?" I offered.

"Sure."

In the car the silence once again engulfed us but this time the silence was heavier than before. I could see her looking out at the window staring at the passing cars. At this moment she looked to fragile that if I touched her I would probably break her.

"If you could runaway where would you go?" I asked.

"Boston." She replied.

"Why?"

"Long story."

"_Boston... where no one knows my name..."_

_**-Song by Augustana**_


End file.
